


Almost 7 Minutes in Heaven

by bendemption



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Seduction, Cheating, Cliche, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Puppy Love, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Sweet, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendemption/pseuds/bendemption
Summary: (Yeah I know another highschool AU).It’s high school. Hormones, immaturity, dumb choices, and puppy love crushes.Ben likes Rey. He has a girlfriend. He kisses Rey anyway.Rey likes Ben. She has walls up.They both attend a party where a certain game is being played.Drama and mature sexual content but nothing overly explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

Please note that the line break: ************* and italicized font indicates a flashback. I will add more tags and characters as the plot develops (and please do mind the tags). For the purpose of this story everyone is 17-18 years old. Thanks for reading. 

 

 

* * *

 

Rey was beginning to regret coming to the party the second she spotted DJ throwing up into the pool.

“Gross,” she muttered, slinking her way through the crowd of inebriated teens. At the sound of her name being called she looked up to see Rose waving to her from a balcony. Rey tentatively returned the wave. The outdoor space seamlessly connected to the kitchen and living room, both stark and modern in their design.

“Aw, come on Rey, lighten up,” Finn thrust a cold beer in her hand. He cocked his head to the side and lowered his voice.

“Look who is here.”

Across the room from her was Ben Solo. Their eyes met and his dark eyes flashed, his mouth curving into a sly smirk.

“Yeah,” Rey turned to Finn, “with his _girlfriend_.”

A slender woman with long legs and red lips wrapped an arm over his shoulders. She quirked an eyebrow in Rey’s direction and Rey looked down, suddenly very interested in the contents of her drink. The volume intensified as more people arrived, all too eager to celebrate the end of the school year. Tonight’s host, per usual, was Armitage Hux. With absent parents and money to burn, Rey had always avoided Hux and his crew. They were the rich kids, the privileged kids, and they certainly didn’t give a damn about people like her or Finn.

But tonight was different.

Tonight Finn had convinced her to come because _he_ would be here. Rey watched as Ben Solo’s girlfriend whispered in his ear and rubbed his thigh.

“I’m going home,” Rey handed the beer back to Finn.

“No no no,” Finn trailed after her, “This is your chance Rey. He _owes_ you an explanation.”

“I don’t need one.”

Rey increased her pace, skirting a passed out DJ as she made her way around the pool. _He has a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend when he kissed you_.

 

*******************************************************************

  _The_ _only place where Rey’s world collided with Ben’s was in martial arts. They had both surpassed the qualifications to opt out of P.E., and everyday after 6th period they found themselves in the school gym. Sometimes as late as 9pm, which did not matter much to Rey since no one at home was counting down the minutes until her return. There were usually half a dozen students practicing solo or with coaches, but on that day, Rey and Ben were alone. And that day, he had challenged her to practice together. She was taken aback, not sure at first that he was talking to her, even if she was the only other person in the room._

_Their sparring began playfully enough, but he had not expected her skill to match his. Each kick, each block, and every turn became more intense than the last. Her confidence grew as she ducked under his arm, appearing behind him to deliver another blow. Her certainty wavered when he caught her wrist mid-air, and in turn she caught his. They both knew while her speed and agility was exceptional, that it was no match for his brute strength. He released his hold, not wanting to hurt her._

_“You’re good,” he admitted, peeling off his soaked t-shirt._

_A pink flush appeared on Rey’s cheeks - a flush that was not the result of physical exertion. She watched as his muscles contracted with every movement as he walked closer to her._

_“Not good enough, apparently,” she swallowed as he closed the space between them. The look in his eyes made her squirm._

_“Wanna go again?” She blurted out. He froze._

_“You’re not tired?” Ben’s eyes scanned her head to toe, skeptical of her challenge to spar for a second time but too competitive to turn her down._

_“My coach doesn’t go soft on me, and you shouldn’t either.”_

_Rey gave no warning before charging him, bringing her back foot to the front as she leapt, propelling herself high into the air. All she had to do was wait for gravity to start pulling her down, and then shoot her right leg out in a straight line, sailing cleanly into her opponent's chest. Dead center, just as she had practiced._

_She was not prepared for his quick reaction._

_He dodged her attack and she stumbled, her knee bearing the brunt of the impact. She winced, unable to stop the small cry that left her lips._

_“Your coach might not be soft but he wouldn’t want you to be foolish,” Ben easily lifted Rey to her feet and she gave him a defiant look._

_“ Her . My coach is a woman.”_

_Ben rolled his eyes._

_“I saw that,” Rey warned. She inhaled sharply, partly from the pain in her knee and party because she was right against his warm bare chest. She would not accept him carrying her, so he walked her to the indoor bleachers. Rey felt the creeping blush return when he kneeled in front of her, gently bending her leg forward._

_“Does that hurt?” His question was sincere as he looked up at her. Rey had never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them._

_“No,” she said quietly and he crept up over her ever so slightly, his hands finding her waist. She glanced from his hands to his face, her expression questioning. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer to hers. Rey opened her mouth and prepared to belt out the loudest scream she could muster but was silenced as his mouth covered hers. His warm lips were gentle but hungry, and she let out an involuntary whimper. She felt his triumphant smirk as he pressed his mouth a little firmer against hers, boldly slipping his tongue between her parted lips to explore every inch of her mouth. Small hands pushed against him._

_“You have a girlfriend,” Rey gasped, breaking the kiss._

_“It’s nothing official.”_

 

*******************************************************

Now she found herself at an over-the-top party overflowing with alcohol and thumping music. At a house she had no business at, surrounded by people she had barely interacted with over the last couple years. Finn was reaching for her, trying to convince her to rejoin the party.

“Rey, _please_. If you don’t want to talk to him, at least be my wing-woman.”

She knew he was referring to his drunk crush from the balcony: Rose.

Rey let out an audible sigh.

“Alright. But I’m staying for _you_.”

A wide grin played across Finn’s face and she accompanied him back into the house. In jeans and a white t-shirt she stood out, clearly missing the memo that a party at Hux’s house was reason to dress up. Even Rose, she noticed, sauntered into the living room wearing a sleeveless short black dress.

“You two!” She slurred, pointing at Rey and Finn, “You’re in my circle! No backing out if you're already in, that's the rules!" Rose declared, too drunk to catch Rey’s questioning glare. Rey stared at a champagne bottle in the middle of the room, wondering why people were surrounding it.  Finn was still grinning and he nudged Rey with his elbow.

“It’s seven minutes in heaven,” he whispered.

_Oh, fuck._

*********************************************************

_“It’s nothing official.”_

_Rey wanted to believe him and after a kiss like that she almost did._

_“Liar. Who put you up to this? Hux?”_

_Ben blinked. Her personality was the same as her fighting style: fiery, bold, defiant._

_And vulnerable._

_He thought it made for a potent combination._

_“No one put me up to anything,” he said as she hoisted herself to her feet. Rey looked down at him, unconvinced. When he stood he towered over her, dwarfing her height and the heat of her argument. He tilted her chin up, giving her time to escape if she really didn’t want this—but she did. Rey inclined her face upwards, just enough to meet his mouth perfectly, and breathed in sharply through her nose as their lips touched. She felt Ben's hand trail along her jaw, her neck, and down her arm until he found her waist for a second time. Rey uncrossed her arms and tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to pull her tightly to him. She felt fingers on the back of her neck inching towards her scalp, and she pulled away._

_"Don't touch my hair," she gasped, and Ben stopped for a second before claiming her mouth again. Rey felt the smirk against her lips and his hands were back in her hair, tangling up the three buns regardless of her protests._

_Loud clapping echoed in the gym._

_“Well what in the fuck do we have here?”_

_The vulgar proclamation was followed by laughter. A man with sharp green eyes entered the gym, his attention directed at Ben. Rey recognized him as Kane, one of Ben’s insufferable friends._

_“Does Sasha know you’re screwing around? With that ? You’re lucky it’s me and not Coach Snoke walking in on you.”_

_Rey’s eyes narrowed to slits._

_“You’re actually not half bad,” he offered to Rey when he spoke and she scowled. Ben stepped in front of Rey, blocking her from the Kane’s view._

_“What do you want Kane?”_

_“Man,” Kane rubbed his temple, “My car is in the shop. I need a ride to Hux’s party tomorrow. Can you give me a lift?” The question hung in the air for a moment._

_“Yeah. Sure.” Ben was still blocking Rey from Kane’s line of sight. The two men seemed to communicate through a long stare before Kane spoke again._

_“Okay, cool. Thanks.” He turned to leave, and after the gym door slammed shut, Ben looked at Rey._

_“You should come too.”_

*************************************************************

Rey wedged herself between Finn and the girl beside her, willing herself to disappear. From across the room she saw Kane pointing her out to Ben. With drinks in their hands, both men meandered over to join in. Rey raised her eyebrows in Ben’s direction, her eyes asking him a silent question: Where’s _Sasha_?

When the spinning began Rey felt like her plan to turn invisible was working. Couples disappeared into closets, sometimes for much longer than seven minutes. The crowd grew rowdy when a pairing was awkward, delighting in their embarrassment. A few more spins and Rey felt like no one would catch her sneak away, until she heard hooting and hollering. Her eyes looked down to see the bottle pointing at her.

“Ah _shit_ ,” Kane was standing and snickering. He slapped Ben on the shoulder, bending over as he laughed.

“Oh, he’s gonna show her a real good time!” Another voice shouted, followed by more laughter. When Ben stood the laughter died away, just a little, no one truly wanting to piss him off.

“You call that a closet?” He motioned at the closet being used in the game. They all knew he was too tall and broad to fit inside.

“Take her to the bedroom!” A female voice yelled and the previous whooping and hollering grew even louder. Rey shrank back, readying to bolt, when she suddenly found herself being lifted by Ben and thrown over his shoulder.

“Put me _down_ ,” she hissed, kicking and clawing at him as he carried her across the room, inspiring further howls and jeers from the crowd. He walked into the bedroom, his eyes quickly finding the bed, and tossed her on the mattress.

“I won’t hurt you. I won’t _touch_ you if you say no,” Ben’s voice was low as he closed the door, his hand lingering on the knob.

“ _Seven minutes starts now!_ ” Rose’s voice penetrated through the walls and he turned to face Rey.

Except the mattress was empty.

Ben scanned the room and found her trying to open a window by sliding it upwards. He noticed the way her shirt inched up at the effort, exposing the small of her back. His gaze swept from the curve of her hips to her ass. He cleared his throat.

“Was our kiss earlier really so terrible that you need escape out a window?” His breathing was steady and measured as he approached her from behind, his chest pressing against her back as his hands covered hers.

“Was it necessary to throw me over your shoulder like a neanderthal?”

Ben heard the tremble in her voice and realized she wasn’t bluffing - she really was afraid and trying to escape.

“Rey,” His breath was hot in her ear and he laced his fingers with hers, pushing the window up so it opened. A faint summer breeze blew into the room. “Leave if you want, but I wish you would stay.”

She felt his lips graze the back of her neck in a gentle kiss. Rey inhaled sharply.

The moment was lost when the door swung open, slamming the wall with a thud.

“Thaaaaaat’s seven minutes!” Rose proclaimed, bursting through the door frame. Rey felt Ben free her hands and she tried to slow the pounding in her chest as she turned away from the window. Standing in the door frame behind Rose was Sasha - her stony expression directed at Ben as he walked towards her.

Rey blinked back the sudden stinging sensation in her eyes as she watched Sasha wrap an arm around his waist, guiding him out of the room. She was suddenly glad that it was summer and she was glad she wouldn’t have to face him again until the next school year. Rey waited a couple minutes before exiting the bedroom, gathering herself. She was ready to go home when she found her path blocked by Kane. 

“I don’t mind Ben Solo’s sloppy seconds,” he leered, reaching for her. 

“I’m not Ben Solo’s _anything_ ,” Rey said, not hiding the contempt in her voice. She moved to brush past him when he shoved her back into the room. Rey’s eyes swept over him. Slowly walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t ever fucking touch me.”

She used his shoulders as leverage and kneed him in the groin. Kane doubled over, his mouth hanging open in a soundless yelp, his eyes bulging from his head.

 _Now_ she was ready to leave.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben felt Sasha’s nails digging into his side as she dragged him away from the bedroom. 

He was quick enough to catch the stricken expression on Rey’s face and he worried his approach with her had been all wrong. Rey was fierce when it came to fighting but she had clearly interpreted being carried to the bedroom far more aggressively than he intended. He wanted another chance, but unless she attended summer session workouts he would have to wait until September. That was too long. She had to know he would never actually be that rough with her.

Christ, was he really thinking about this with Sasha next to him? As if on cue, she jerked him from his thoughts.

“Did you enjoy your seven minutes in heaven, _Benjamin_?” 

The acidity in her tone told him she was going to be pissed no matter what he said. He decided to answer honestly. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

Sasha sneered. 

“I don’t know what you expected from such an obvious virgin, Ben. By the way,” she stopped long enough to stare him down, “thanks for humiliating us with that ridiculous display. We get it. You’re strong.” She softened her voice and offered her most alluring smile.  “You can _try_ to make it up to me in the hot tub though. It’s _huge_.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” Ben muttered, distracted as his eyes searched the party for Rey. 

“Hey,” Sasha’s lips curled into an angry frown, “did you hear what I said?” 

Ben was spared trying to recall what exactly she had said when they were confronted with a red faced Kane making his way towards them. Limping and rigid with fury he stalked up to Ben.

“Where is she? Where did that bitch go?” 

Ben and Sasha exchanged a puzzled glance. 

“From seven minutes,” Kane leaned into Ben’s face, practically spitting as he spoke, “The bitch you were tossing around the living room. Where is she?” 

Sasha reacted first, shoving Kane by the shoulder to get his attention. 

“ _Moron_ , why would we know?”

Kane scoffed. 

“Ask your boyfriend, Sasha.”

“Kane…” Ben stepped forward, a warning in his voice. 

“What? You gonna deny it? Sasha, they _love_ working out together. If you could call it that.” He sniggered and turned back to Ben, “Man, why do you always get the slutty chicks?”

A jolt of adrenaline raced through Ben’s body as he fought down the rising instinct to pummel Kane through the wall.

“Let’s go Sasha. He’s trashed.” He tried to lead her away but Sasha twisted out of his grasp.

“You’re going to _run away_? You heard what he called me. What kind of man are you?”

“The kind that knows better than to get blood on my floor.”

Everyone followed the icy voice to a tall thin man with red hair. Kane groaned loudly. 

“Ah shiiit, not this fuckin’ nerd.” 

Ben saw Armitage flinch before he spoke, his words coming out in tight measured sentences. 

“You are on this _nerd’s_ estate, Kane. Or do you need a reminder?” He raised an eyebrow at Kane who was looking increasingly plastered. Ben had never seen Armitage argue with his fists but his tone could pack a powerful punch. _Of course, arrogance comes easily when your father owns half the town_ , Ben thought warily. But now Kane was treading on thin ice. Under the elitist exterior presented by Hux was a nervous and obsessive personality. Ben might have felt sorry for him if he were not such a prick. Kane lurched at Hux. 

“Ooh... _your_ estate? Please...it’s your dad’s...your dad’s…” 

Ben knew what was about to happen and drew back, pulling Sasha with him. Kane gagged and hurled, spewing vomit everywhere. Small splatters landed on Armitage’s coat. Everyone went silent and stood still. 

Armitage closed his eyes and drew in a long breath. His hands curled into fists and his voice quaked.

“Get. Out.”

Kane glared from Hux to Ben, wiping streaks of vomit from his chin. Sasha let out a disgusted sigh and made her way down the hall, her heels hitting the floor hard. Ben fell into step with her and the barrage began.

“I _still_ can’t believe you let him get away with calling me a slut. You’re pathetic, Ben. And what was he babbling about at the gym? That mousy girl Rey has a crush on you? Jesus, Benjamin, I wish you’d stop associating with losers.” Sasha rolled her eyes and continued her onslaught of insults. She resembled her father as she ripped into him, picking apart anything and everything that displeased her. He knew the comparison was accurate because her father was his coach: Coach Snoke.

“He _wanted_ a fight,” Ben countered, “and I wasn’t about to give him one. You saw how drunk he was, Sasha. It wouldn’t have been a fair fight.” 

“ _Fair_!?” Sasha squeaked, not believing what she was hearing. “It’s not about fairness, it’s about _me._ What good is all that martial arts if you don’t use it to defend my reputation?” She snapped. Ben went back to tuning her out, knowing she would run out of energy at some point. He was, however, worried about Rey and what had happened to cause such an outburst from Kane.  His heart skipped a beat when he saw Rey making her way across the perfectly manicured yard with Finn. He quickly averted his gaze in case Sasha caught him staring and spotted Rose leaving in the opposite direction. Shit. 

“Hey Rose!” He hollered, flagging her down. 

Rose glanced around and pointed at herself while mouthing _me?_  

“Yeah!” He shouted over the thumping music. Rose jogged down a set of stairs and across the yard. Ben was impressed. Still obviously inebriated, Rose was downright graceful as she avoided the drunk bodies in various stages of blacking out. She jumped down a small set of steps looking quite pleased with herself. 

“Um...soooo what’s up guys?”

“Sorry, but can I borrow your phone? My battery is dead. I need to call a cab for Kane. He came with me but I’m not driving him back home. I’m leaving with my girlfriend.” He looked at Sasha, prepared for her to push her hot tub agenda but she simply pursed her lips together.

Rose looked at Ben dubiously and searched her purse for the cell and handed it to him. 

“S’cool dude I don’t need a thesis on why you wanna borrow my phone. Wait,” she snatched it back to unlock it, “Okay, go for it.”

“Thanks.” Ben really did call a cab and walked a few paces to put distance between him and Sasha. He scrolled through Rose’s contacts, the task taking longer than he anticipated since the majority of her contacts were labeled under nicknames. He laughed when he read “Peanut Rey,” wondering about the origin of the nickname. Sure Rey was petite, but her energy was anything but small. As for Ben, he towered over most people...everyone was a goddamn peanut to him. He turned around to find Sasha glowering at him.

“Are you done calling a _cab_? Why don’t you call a horse and carriage while you’re at it Benjamin.” 

“Thanks again, Rose,” he ignored Sasha and returned the phone to her, trying to commit Rey’s number to memory. Sasha waited until Rose was out of earshot before speaking again.

“You could have used my phone. I’m not an idiot Ben. What was that really about?”

“You hate it when I use your phone so I used Rose's. What’s the big deal?” 

Sasha faced him down silently, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything more, she relented with an almost frustrated sigh. Ben wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the valet to retrieve her car - his would be fine parked overnight at the Hux estate. 

The crunch of asphalt caught his attention as the valet stepped out of a toyota and handed the keys to none other than Finn accompanied by Rey. He tried to act casual, hoping Sasha couldn’t hear the thumping in his chest. God, she was so close. 

Rey did not acknowledge their presence as she got into the car. Ben did not miss the way Sasha appraised Rey before the door closed. When the car rolled away she turned to him.

“I don’t get it. There are way hotter girls Kane could pick from. Why _her?_ ”

Ben shrugged as the valet handed Sasha the key fob. The engine roared to life and the car snaked down the long driveway. Ben took out his phone and began texting. Like clockwork she was on him.

“Who are you texting?” Sasha kept her eyes straight ahead when she asked.

“Kane. Letting him know I called him a ride.” Ben sent the message, not caring if Kane saw it. He mulled over what to text Rey and it hit him that he should feel guilty. He had been raised with enough manners to know his behavior was disrespectful towards Sasha. Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**_Hey. It’s Ben Solo. I ran into Kane. Are you okay?_ ** His thumb hovered over the send button for a second. He pushed it. Feeling more nervous than he would ever admit he awaited her reply. 

**_I’m fine. How did you get my number?_ **

Fuck. How did he answer her without sounding like a creep? He went for simplicity. 

**_From Rose. Are you attending summer session? I could give you a ride if you need one._ **

He saw the telltale sign she was responding.

**_No._ **

What was he supposed to do with that? He saw she was still typing.

**_I’m working this summer._ **

“You know my dad’s out of town this weekend,” Sasha craned her neck in Ben’s direction.

“Great,” he replied absently. 

**_Where are you working?_ **

The car idled in front of a massive iron gate and Sasha rolled down her window to punch in the code.

**_Chaucer’s Books :)_ **

It was downright stupid how much the smiley face excited him but he didn’t care. It was all the encouragement from her that he needed. As soon as he could shake Sasha off, he would be purchasing some books for summer reading. 

******

Across town Finn’s silver toyota was parked in front of a dilapidated apartment building. Finn, however, danced around Rey, laughing as she tried to grab her phone from him.

“Finn!” She swatted at him and he side-stepped her. He held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Look! I didn’t type anything weird,” he returned the phone and Rey groaned.

“A smiley face? Really? Finn, he’s going to think I want to see him!”

“Don’t you?” Finn arched his brows. 

“Goodnight, Finn,” Rey turned and headed towards the apartment building. She told herself Ben Solo wasn’t _seriously_ interested. Not with a girlfriend like Sasha: tall, beautiful, rich, a connected political family like his own. Still...the memory of his lips against her neck caused her skin to prickle.

No.

Rey stopped herself. The only thing she could possibly be to Ben Solo was a good time, and that wasn’t going to happen. She would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flattered some of you read and kudos/commented my last chapter. I know chap 2 isn't as titillating but this is a slow burn :) thanks for reading my little story.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hot.

Summer descended in an unforgiving blaze of heat and humidity that started as early as six-am and by mid-afternoon was unbearable. 

As he left the comfort of his car Ben Solo prayed that the bookstore would have air conditioning. He scanned the upscale shopping center: a gourmet grocery store, cafe, stationary store, post office, and pharmacy faced a huge outdoor area complete with an ornate fountain in the middle. Chaucer’s Books was last in the line up with the doors propped wide open. Well, that was one question answered: there would definitely be no air conditioning. Ben looked down at the flowers in his hand, expecting them to wilt the minute they came into contact with the heat. He was still debating if the flowers were even a good idea - he had half a mind to toss them in the bin. 

As he walked closer, Ben squinted through the open doors. The aisles were tall, narrow, and so crammed with books that he almost missed her: she was standing on a stool in one of the aisles holding an armful of books. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her skirt fell just above her knees. Ben’s gaze swept up and down her toned calves - he had _never_ seen her wear anything other than pants at school. 

An ache for her grew inside of him. 

_Eyes up, Solo. No staring. No leering. Don’t mention the skirt._

He sauntered inside with one goal in mind.

“Hello young man, may I help you?” An older woman intercepted his path. Her eyes inspected the flowers in his hand. 

“I’m looking for an employee of yours, Rey.” 

“Ah,” the wrinkles around the woman’s eyes deepened when she smiled, “right this way. My, she is lucky to have such a gentleman for a boyfriend.”

He didn’t correct her.

They maneuvered around the tables near the front of the store displaying bestsellers and magazines until they reached the self-help aisle. 

“Rey,” the older woman’s voice rattled a little bit, “this lovely gentleman has a surprise for you.”

Ben saw the shock register on Rey’s face before she could hide it. 

A small smile played on his lips. 

***

“Rey,” she heard her manager’s voice, “this lovely gentleman has a surprise for you. You’re welcome to take your break early if you’d like,” she added, eyes darting from Rey to Ben. 

Rey puffed a stray hair from her eyes.

“Oh, that’s not necessary Esme. But thank you.” 

When the older woman shuffled out of earshot Rey turned to face Ben. She might have found him intimidating but the bundle of flowers were a downright dainty contrast against his imposing form.

“Flowers?” 

“They’re for you.”

"You're serious." Rey haphazardly shoved the rest of the books onto the shelf. No one had given her flowers before. She chewed on her bottom lip. 

“Of course I’m serious. I wanted to apologize if I made you feel...uncomfortable or scared.” 

“Let me guess,” Rey accepted the flowers, “you got in trouble with Sasha for kissing me. Shouldn’t you be giving these to her?” She glanced around on the off-chance anyone was watching. Ben’s eyes narrowed.

“What? No. I’m not sorry for kissing you. I’m just sorry for how it happened.” His voice was low and he took a step closer. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

 Rey felt her heart flutter and she inwardly cursed Finn and the smiley face. 

“Not right now. I’m working, Ben. I can help you find a book or one of my coworkers can. Also,” she stepped down from the stool and knelt down to pick up another stack of books, “Rose did _not_ give you my number. Stalking is illegal, you know.” Rey used her foot to slide the stool a few inches and stepped back up to continue shelving her pile of books.

“I said that I _got_ your number from Rose, not that she _gave_ it to me.”  

“You’re ridiculous,” Rey muttered under her breath.  Her retort drew an amused smile from Ben.

“There’s a cafe a few stores over. Take your break and meet me there - I’ll buy you lunch and a cold drink.”

The muggy heat pressed down on Rey as sweat trickled down her neck. A cold drink sounded _really_ good. Ben Solo begging her forgiveness sounded good, too.

“Okay. But just to talk. And you might want to think about reading this,” Rey scanned the shelves and pulled a book out. She handed it to Ben and he read the title aloud.

“ _Never Satisfied:_ _when good people can’t stop cheating_ \- oh very funny,” he said dryly. “It’s nice to know you think I’m a good person, at least.” He left the book on the ledge of the shelf. He looked up at Rey, who he suspected was still standing on the stool to maintain her elevation over him.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes - and no more self help books.” 

Rey waited until he was out of sight before turning the bouquet over and smelling the flowers. To get her head back to a rational place she forced herself to remember Sasha’s face when Rose opened the door after 7 minutes. She had caught the glimmer of hurt under Sasha’s cold facade. Ben’s girlfriend was a bitch, but that didn’t mean she deserved to be treated that way. Heading to the break room to get her purse, Rey made her way to the cafe with a clear head.

***

Despite the open windows and fan blowing in the corner the cafe was stuffy. Did stores not know air conditioning existed? She sighed.

“Hiya Rey!” A man with shaggy blonde hair gave a friendly wave as Rey entered the cafe, “I made too much iced coffee - want a cup?”

“Hey Dylan,” she returned the smile. “No thanks, I’m meeting a friend.”

“Oh,” Dylan’s enthusiasm dipped and he went back to assembling sandwiches. 

Rey felt Ben’s gaze tracking her and she dropped into the seat across from him.

“He likes you, you know.” He nodded towards Dylan behind the counter. Rey made a face.

“Dylan? He does not,” she replied, but Ben just shrugged his shoulders. She was quiet when Dylan set down their drinks and sandwiches. 

“Is this place private enough for what you wanted to talk about? And thanks for this, by the way,” Rey felt her irritation go down as she took a long sip of her drink. She hadn’t realized how dehydrated she felt. Ben leaned back in his chair.

“I broke up with Sasha, Rey.”

Rey almost spit out her drink. 

“You _what?_  Why?” 

“Wasn’t it obvious at the gym? At Hux’s party? I like you.” He stated it as if it were painfully undeniable. 

Rey had been prepared for him to try and goad her into some sort of hidden indecent relationship. What she had not expected was such a forward declaration. 

“Um,” she stirred her drink with the straw, “You _like_ me? We’ve never talked before and I don’t count _._..what happened.. _._ at the gym as a conversation. How can you say you like me when you don’t even know me?”

“Isn’t that how attraction works? I like what I’ve seen and _I want_ to get to know you. I’ve watched you at practice and you’re the second most talented person in there.”

Rey snorted.

" _Second_?” 

“And that,” Ben pointed at her, “I like it when you speak your mind.” 

She was starting to squirm and Ben decided to deliver his final compliment. 

“I also happen to find you beautiful, but I think you already know that.”

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. She thought about how different their circle of friends were, their social status, and what a man like him would expect from his girlfriend.

“Ben, I would rather get to know you as a friend first. I don’t...” _I don’t want to end up like my mom_. Rey felt ashamed as soon as the thought entered her mind. 

“You don’t what?” Ben prompted. 

“Nothing. That’s it. I’m willing to get to know you as a friend.“ Rey hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

“Okay…” he started slowly, “why don’t you come over in a few days? To my house. I can show you what we’re learning at summer session.”

Rey eyed him skeptically.

“We have different coaches and completely different fighting styles.”

He leaned forward.

“Afraid of losing again?”

The corners of Rey’s mouth lifted into a smile, her dimples prominent. 

“Afraid? Not even a little. You’re on.”

His appeal to her equally competitive nature won out. They were back in familiar territory and she felt safe discussing martial arts. Rey caught Dylan stealing glances at them as they ate and she mulled over what Ben had said. It _was_ true that every time Finn had met her here for lunch that he received less than stellar service than she did. Rey quickly finished her sandwich and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“I’ve got to get back to work. Those books won’t shelve themselves.” 

“Sure,” Ben followed her out the door, “I’m glad you decided to take your break early.” He walked her back to the bookstore and they stopped in front of Chaucer’s open doors. 

“There’s one more thing,” she let out a slow breath, “No more kissing me without warning.” 

That damn smirk returned to his face and he let out a low chuckle. 

“Come on, Rey. You’re making this too easy.” He followed her inside, past Esme and down one of the narrow aisles. Rey dropped her bag to the floor.

“Making what easy?”

He stared at her as if deliberating his next move.

“This this your warning.”

“You wouldn't dare,” she murmured, trying to summon the will to protest.

 _He would_. And he did.

Using one finger to tilt her chin up to his so he could kiss her, Ben leaned down, finding her mouth soft and sweet. Her hand rested on his arm and she felt the solid muscle beneath it. The heat rose in her cheeks as her tongue touched his, slow and cautious, then firmer, more demanding. The skipping of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach surprised her. He pulled away, his earnest expression serious when he looked at her.

“Was that okay?”

The realization that she had the upper hand was mildly entertaining.

“I may have enjoyed it,” she rocked back on her heels, the amusement in her eyes letting him know he had gotten away with it. That she had _let_ him get away with it. 

“Do you always make a habit of acting first and asking questions later?” She asked. 

A genuine grin spread across his face.

“Yep.”

It was a pattern she was sure would not change anytime soon. Rey saw Esme inching towards them and shifted to a more casual stance that she hoped looked platonic.

“Thanks again for lunch Ben. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“All right. I’ll text you my address. See you around Rey,” he said as Esme puttered by them, happily mumbling about young folks and love. Rey turned scarlet. She watched Ben moving through the store and thought there was a gentleness to him that she hadn’t observed earlier. 

 _Oh hell,_ she picked up another stack of books, _what am I getting myself into?_

***

_Women always find out the truth. Always._

Han’s words set off a warning in Ben’s mind. He hoped in this case that his father’s advice was wrong. Ben could tell he was not going to get _anywhere_ with Rey unless everything was above board. But Rey wasn’t his girlfriend - they hadn’t even gone on an official date.

No one could accuse him of cheating. Right?

Kissing was innocent. At least, it was to him. Yet he had a feeling the act held more weight to Rey, that it was special to her, and he reminded himself to tread carefully. Sasha was mean, but Rey could actually kick his ass. If he didn’t watch it he would end up spooking her off. Ben vowed to reign himself in.

Coming out of his thoughts Ben found himself waiting to be buzzed through Sasha’s front gate. Or rather, the front gate to the Snoke estate. He let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had been holding in when he saw Coach Snoke’s car missing from the driveway.

The front door opened before he had finished climbed the staircase to reveal a scantily clad Sasha. At first he thought she was wearing lingerie but then he noticed she was dripping wet - it registered in his brain that she was wearing a bathing suit. 

“Hey,” she removed her sunglasses, “It’s hotter than hell. Wanna go for a dip?” She leaned against the door frame. Ben took it all in - her and her offer - and felt nothing. 

“No. Sasha, that’s not why I’m here.”

“What’s wrong?” She straightened, alarmed by his neutral tone. 

He didn’t want to drag this out any longer than was necessary. He ran a hand through his thick hair.

“Sasha...it’s over. We’re over.”

 When he met her eyes there were no tears - Sasha’s features were rigid and hard. 

“ _What_ did you say? Are you high?” 

“You heard me.”

Sasha tilted her head, her hair pooling around her face. 

“Benjamin...I don’t know what or _who_ inspired this little whim of yours, but you better get it out of your system. I’ll give you a couple weeks and that’s it. We’re heading into our senior year together. You’re not screwing up our last year. Now, I am going to be a _forgiving_ girlfriend and pretend this never happened. Got it?” She tried to shut the door and he jammed his foot in the frame to block it from closing. He used one arm to yank it back open.

“It’s _over_ Sasha. Over for summer, for our senior year...I’m done.”

His insistence pushed her to hysteria.

“Ben I swear to god I’ve had it with you and your fucking antics. How do you plan on getting into any universities without a recommendation from daddy?”

Ben cringed. Not from her threat, but from the way she called Snoke _daddy_. There was absolutely nothing paternal about the man.

“Who is she, Ben? Is it Maya? Jessica? Tatiana?” She brutally listed off her friends one by one. He took a step back.

“I don’t need you or your father. I can get in on my own merit. Goodbye, Sasha.” He felt her gaze shoot daggers into his back as he walked away.

“Benjamin! I know you don’t mean this!” She screamed and he increased his pace, knowing what was coming next. A beat or two passed before a potted plant went flying through the yard, barely missing his car. “That’s right, just _run_ away! You’re still my boyfriend, you asshole!” She screeched as he peeled out of the driveway. 

Well shit. 

That had gone over better than he expected. 

Snoke might be pissed that he had dumped his daughter, but he didn’t care. And Sasha’s threats didn’t ruffle him either.

He was _free_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter, it’s so motivating lol. Rey is confident in her fighting abilities but not the realm of romance...we've all been there, especially in high school, right? :) I have a story outline but please tell me what you'd like to see more of. thanks for reading have a nice weekend.


End file.
